Designers of test and measurement devices face a variety of challenges in creating cables and connectors that form probes for interfacing with a device under test (DUT). It is known to integrate networks, such as R, RC, and RCR networks into the cable (just prior to the connector) to perform such functions as compensation, termination and pin redirection. Such networks, should be non-intrusive on the measurement process and in the case of compensation networks should render the entire probe non-intrusive. It is quite difficult to integrate these networks in a completely non-intrusive manner and most known probes have some stub (or non-compensated) length. Further, many of the more successful designs have a mechanically intrusive shape which interferers with the testing procedure.
In particular, known cables with networks typically have stiff cable ends due to the inclusion of a circuit board upon which the networks are mounted. Such configurations limit the usability of the probe. Further, as the network is positioned in the cable path a sizable stub exists comprising the cable connector and the target connector.
In an ideal world, manufactures would include networks on the device under test. However, this is an unrealistic condition for test and measurement designers to impose upon their customers. Not only is the design generally outside the expertise of most customers, it adds cost to the device, something no supplier desires. Another solution is to require the connector manufacturers to design networks into the connector itself. For many of the same reasons, this is unlikely to happen.
The Inventors of the present invention have determined a need for networks that can be easily integrated with standard connectors minimizing stub length while maximizing usability of the probe.